Home
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Stiles goes missing, it takes some time before he comes back. Kidnapping, creepy kidnapper. If anything else should be warned about let me know. Mentioned slash between Peter/Sherriff.
1. Home

Summary: Stiles goes missing, it takes some time to get back home.

* * *

"Don't be surprised when I disappear." Stiles said, they all thought he was being his usual sarcastic self, until he was gone.

They searched for months, hoping to find him, they called Derek and Peter, wondering, hoping that maybe Stiles had gone to them. They asked Jackson to keep an eye out for him in London, but as the years passed they slowly stopped actively looking for him, never giving up hope that he would just turn up though.

The Sheriff refused to give up but then Stiles was all the man had left and when the Hales returned to Beacon Hills to help find Stiles the Sheriff and Peter seemed to fall together, the Sheriff seemed to make the older werewolf sane.

But they never did find Stiles and life continues.

* * *

Stiles woke and wondered where he was. It was dark and it was cold and there was a sniffling noise nearby that told him he wasn't alone.

"Hello?" Stiles called.

"'lo?" A small voice echoed off of the walls.

Stiles stilled for a moment, the voice sounded young, like a child.

"How old are you?" Stiles asked.

"'m three." The voice said.

"Shit." Stiles whispered. "My name is Stiles, what's yours?"

"Amy."

"Amy, that's a pretty name."

"The man says my name is Jennie now." The girl cried.

"It's okay, Amy, it'll be okay, I promise." Stiles told her.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I'll get us out of here, promise." Stiles vowed.

* * *

Stiles tried not to flinch from the man's touch as he let his hand caress his shoulder. The man was crazy, crazier than Uncle Peter the Undead Wolf.

If the situation had been different Stiles would have knocked the man out and run as far as he could when he had first realized he had been kidnapped, but the little girl that had also been kidnapped with him made him realize he needed a better plan than that, because he couldn't leave her with captain crazy.

The girl, it turned out was from a pack in Louisiana and had shown her werewolf the first full moon after they were taken and despite not being a wolf Stiles could feel the pack bond form between them when he had protected her from the man.

She'd called him mommy ever since and the man had insisted on being daddy. it seemed that captain crazy had just wanted a family and due to lack of interest on other people's part he had kidnapped Stiles and Amy, and renamed them Marie and Jennie.

For three years Stiles had tried to convice the man that he and Amy wouldn't run but only recently had the man begun to believe him. In the three years since being taken Stiles had tried not to do anything that would compromise his plan to escape and so far it had been working.

Stiles was allowed out of the basement within the first year, able to roam the house the man had brought them to, he'd been given free range of the kitchen and the food, learning what the man preferred and wouldn't turn down.

In the second year the man had allowed him to have a garden for their vegetables and spices, which thrilled Stiles to no end because he could pass some of the poisons as herbs, the poisons which he would need later for his escape plan.

The third year he'd finally been allowed to take Amy to the town that was nearby because the man was sick due to a little help from Stiles and they needed food.

When he got to the town he was disappointed because there were no phones and the closest radio was three towns away, their kidnapper had planned well.

* * *

Stiles carefully lifted Amy up, her body heavy as she remained asleep on his shoulder. Stiles had already packed a backpack full of supplies and put it on his shoulders, now all he had to do was sneak out to the car that he had parked far enough away that the man wouldn't hear it start up.

The man would hopefully be bed ridden for a few more days but they needed to get away now, because the man seemed to be more insistent on Stiles taking up the marital duties of a wife and it had taken a lot of will power on Stiles' part not to mention that they weren't married, he wouldn't put it past the man to have a ceremony arranged for them.

Stiles placed Amy in her car seat and the bag in the front seat before getting in and starting the car and beginning the long drive to Louisiana, as much as he had grown to love Amy and their pack bond had grown Stiles knew he had to take her back to her pack, if he could find it.

* * *

North Dakota, they had been in North Dakota the whole time, Stiles let his forehead rest on the steering wheel as the car filled up, suddenly glad that the man only had cash in his wallet and a lot of it too.

It took seven days to get to Louisiana because Stiles was afraid that captain crazy would come after them and that made him cautious, it made him trade the car in for a different one near the border of South Dakota and again in Kansas and just before they crossed over into Louisiana from Texas.

Stiles was just glad that Amy thought it was all a game, she had very few memories from before the man despite being three when she was taken and a werewolf, but she was thrilled to be going on a road trip with mommy.

Stiles was a little worried what would happen when he found her pack, after all she wasn't the toddler they had lost and she had formed a pack bond with a stranger and a human and the girl had only been able to tell him a little about her pack and Stiles couldn't tell her stories to remind her of them, but he had told her of his pack, late at night when the man locked them in the basement for the night that first year or their room the second and third.

When the man had overheard them one night he had demanded to know who the people were and Stiles lied and said it was just a story, after all werewolves weren't real, that had relaxed the man and he had let them have their stories.

* * *

Stiles walked into the Sheriff's office and looked at the missing person's board hoping that this was the town that Amy was from, that her pack hadn't given up hope yet.

Her smiling face beamed at him from the missing poster. Stiles smiled a little and memorized the address before he exited the building, holding his hand out for Amy's when he passed the little girl where she sat eating a Popsicle.

He loaded her up in the van they had picked out and started it up.

"Are you ready to go home?" Stiles asked as he drove.

"Home!" Amy shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, your mom and papa will be there waiting for you." Stiles grinned at her in the mirror; he would have to tell them that she might have issues with calling her biological dad daddy because of the man that had taken her.

"Mommy, too." Amy said, "But not daddy."

"No, not daddy." Stiles echoed as he pulled up to the house.

Stiles exited the car and went over to help Amy get out.

For a moment they just stood on the sidewalk in front of the house.

Amy looked up at Stiles, "Home?" she asked.

"Yeah, your home, don't you recognize any of the smells?" Stiles asked.

The door to the house opened and a woman stood silently in the doorway, her entire posture shocked and hopeful and a little bit angry and possessive.

Amy shrunk into Stiles' leg.

Stiles knelt next to her, "Don't you want to go home?"

Amy buried her face into Stiles' neck and started to sob.

The woman approached them, "Amy?" she asked.

Amy sobbed harder.

"Hi, I'm Stiles," Stiles began, "I think we should talk."

The woman snarled at him, "You took my child."

"No!" Stiles shouted, "I really think we should talk, inside, I'm..." Stiles looked around, still nervous about the man and if he might have been able to follow them. "I'm not feeling safe out here."

The woman looked at Stiles, "I'm calling my Alpha."

"Okay." Stiles agreed as she motioned him to follow her.

Stiles let her close the door behind him and Amy keened against his neck as she heard the lock click. Even Stiles flinched.

"It's okay, Amy, we're safe, I promise." Stiles whispered into her ear as the woman walked deeper into the house "We're safe now, promise."

"Promise?" Amy whispered back.

"As safe as a mountain ash barrier."

Amy nodded and pulled away a little as the woman return with an older man.

Stiles barely managed not to flinch back a step but his heart stuttered in his chest and he knew the werewolf probably heard it do so.

The harshness in the man's eyes faded when he noticed the flinch and stutter.

"You were taken too, weren't you?" the man asked making the woman gasp.

"Yeah." Stiles said, looking away.

"Have you contacted your family?" The man asked.

Stiles shook his head, "I was more worried about not being followed and getting Amy home."

"Nobel of you, human." The werewolf said, the woman opening her mouth to say something.

"Stiles, my name is Stiles." Stiles repeated a sentence he had spoken to himself many times over the last three years, a similar one spoken to Amy when they were alone.

"Amy, my name is Amy." Amy responded to Stiles' sentence like he had taught her.

Stiles smiled at her and nuzzled their noses together, "Yes, it is."

The other two watched them and exchanged a look.

"Our Alpha will be here soon, would you like something to drink while we wait?" The woman asked.

"Chocolate!" Amy shouted.

"You've had enough sugar for today, how about apple juice?" Stiles said.

Amy pouted but nodded, "Apple juice, please."

The woman smiled at her but Amy buried her face into Stiles' neck again making the woman's smile dim.

The man led them to the living room and Stiles tried to settle Amy next to him but she wasn't having it at all so she sat on his lap with the juice the woman brought her while they waited in silence.

Ten minutes later the door opened and a large man entered the living room, Stiles stiffened and tightened his grip on Amy, a part of him frightened but knowing that this man wouldn't hurt him, but Stiles was still afraid.

"Amy." The man whispered and Amy was suddenly whimpering into his shirt.

"Amy?" Stiles asked.

"No." Amy screamed.

"No, what, Amy?" Stiles asked.

Amy looked up at Stiles with tear filled eyes.

"Mommy, don't leave me, I'm afraid of the dark!" She cried.

"Oh, but Amy, dear, the moon is so bright tonight." Stiles murmured to her as he had done many times in the last three years when the man had insisted on them sleeping separated and wouldn't let Stiles give Amy a nightlight.

"I see." The Alpha murmured.

"See what, my baby is back!" The woman screamed.

"She's not part of the pack anymore." The Alpha said.

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"She formed a new bond with the person most receptive." The Alpha explained.

"What's that mean, for her, I mean?" Stiles asked.

"It means that you take care of her from now on." The Alpha said.

"No!" The woman screamed, reaching for Amy, who scrambled away whimpering.

"I brought her home." Stiles said slowly, "She was supposed to stay here, where it's safe. She has to be safe!"

The Alpha shushed Stiles while the other man pulled the woman away, "You've done very well at keeping her safe for the last three years, she calls you mother and has most likely formed a pack bond with you."

Stiles began to panic, for the first time in the last three years his vision tunneled and he couldn't breathe.

"Shhh, all is well, you are safe and so is Amy, calm down and breath with me." The Alpha murmured quietly. "That's it, that's it." He murmured as Stiles calmed down.

"We offer you our home to rest safely." The Alpha told Stiles, "Stay for a few days, rest and then we will help you get home to your own family."

The three then left the room leaving Stiles and Amy alone.

Amy crawled into Stiles' lap, "Guess it's you and me, for real now, pup."

Amy smiled, "Of course, Mommy."

* * *

Stiles wasn't sure what to do about Amy's real mother, she was trying to let go because her Alpha told her it was what was best for Amy but Amy was hers and Stiles felt bad that he was taking her from her after she had waited so long to have her back.

Amy didn't realize the heartbreak she caused every time she called Stiles mommy and if Stiles hadn't guessed that it would make everything harder he would have offered to take the woman with them to Beacon Hills.

"You're welcome to visit and we'll make weekly calls and maybe when she's older she'll want to visit." Stiles told her.

"You're taking my baby." The woman cried.

"I know, I know, when I left I thought I was going to have to give her back, that I would have to leave her and I know that it's not fair and if there was a way to make it better for her to stay here I would but she doesn't remember before, I tried, but she knows I'd do anything for her." Stiles said, "Anything."

The woman looked at Stiles, "Anything." She echoed and watched her Alpha load the little girl into the four door car they were trading Stiles' van for.

The Alpha had already had her sign custody of her daughter to Stiles and they were going to drive away in a few minutes with money to get to California and Beacon Hills where Stiles' family and pack were.

Stiles had refused to call them to let them know he was coming, he wasn't sure if they would believe him because he wasn't the sixteen year old that had gone missing.

"I expect a call every holiday and maybe I'll come visit for Christmas and her birthdays." The woman said and for Stiles it felt like a peace offering.

"Definitely." Stiles agreed. "We should get going, if we leave now we might make it halfway through Texas before she wakes up."

"Call when you stop and when you leave and when you get there." The woman said.

"I will." Stiles agreed.

"And we have the description of the man, we'll be watching for him." The Alpha promised, and Stiles was sure if they saw him the man would never be seen again.

"See you later." Stiles waved as he drove out into the night.

* * *

Stiles drove into Beacon Hills early in the morning, with a sleeping six year old in the backseat. He drove past his house and parked for an hour, frowning when an unfamiliar person exited the building; another half hour told him that his father no longer lived in the house and Stiles wondered where his father might have moved to or if something had happened to him.

Stiles hoped he had only moved.

Stiles sighed and started the car, his mind wandering as he drove the familiar streets, passing by the school as he drove out to the edges of town and towards the Preserve and the old Hale house, he wondered if the others had finally rebuilt it.

Stiles pulled to a stop and smiled softly at the rebuilt Hale Pack Home. Stiles wondered who all stayed at the house, surly not just the two Hales.

"Mommy?" Amy said from the backseat, voice sleep slurred.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked turning to look at the girl.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're here."

"Can we get out?" She asked.

Stiles hesitated as he looked at the house.

"Mommy?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Stiles decided.

* * *

Stiles took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock again.

"Mommy?" Amy asked as she shook the hand she held.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked looking down at her.

"Aren't you going to knock?" She asked.

"Yeah." Stiles took another breath and knocked.

After a few minutes the door opened, "Its five fricken o'clock in the morning, whatever you're selling we're not buying." Peter snarled before looking at the person on their porch.

"Stiles?" The werewolf asked.

"Hi." Stiles sounded.

The werewolf stared at the boy in front of him for a long moment, "Get in here."

Stiles stepped into the house quietly as the werewolf stepped back to let him and Amy in.

"Where the hell have you been, we've been so worried." Peter cried as he threw his arms around Stiles in a hug.

Stiles patted his back awkwardly, "I'm sorry my kidnapper wasn't big on phones."

"Kidnapper." Peter snarled.

"Yeah, me and Amy were taken three years ago, we escaped and I took Amy to her Pack, but we have a Pack bond that's stronger and now she's mine." Stiles babbled a little.

"At least you haven't changed too much." Peter said, "Everyone is still sleeping they were out late dealing with Harpies, I think it was."

"Oh, I... do you know where my dad is?" Stiles asked, lifting Amy when she tugged his hand, she rested her head on his shoulder and fell back to sleep. "I went by the house and he wasn't there."

"John lives here, most of the Pack does, Scott and Allison live near Chris in town." Peter explained.

"Oh, he's okay right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, still looking for you, most of the Pack hopes you'll turn up." Peter said as he motioned Stiles to sit.

"What aren't you telling me?" Stiles asked as Peter sat in the armchair.

"I'm dating your father." Peter blurted.

"Darn, there goes that plan." Stiles muttered.

"What plan?"

"The one to make Scott and me brothers for real." Stiles said.

"Ahh." Peter sounded. "Where's the little one's Pack from?"

"Louisiana."

"That's a long drive."

"Yeah, the drive there was way more stressful than the one here." Stiles admitted.

"Yes, I'm sure it was." Peter murmured. "Why don't you rest for a few hours before the Pack decends, you're safe now."

Stiles smiled and settled himself on the couch, feeling Peter tuck a blanket around him that smelled like Derek and home and Pack and he felt safe for the first time in three years.

* * *

Derek stumbled down the stairs, frowning at Peter who sat in the armchair just staring at the couch with something like awe.

"Peter?" Derek asked.

"Derek." Peter said looking at the Alpha, "What time is it?"

"About seven, why are you up? You haven't been up before eight since you and John got together." Derek questioned.

"Someone knocked on the door this morning." Peter said.

"I thought that was a dream." Derek said.

"You all were pretty tired after the Harpies." Peter said, looking back to the couch.

"Who was at the door?" Derek asked.

"Hmm?" Peter sounded looking back at Derek.

"Who was at the door, Peter?" Derek asked.

"A ghost..." Peter said looking back at the couch, "Unless you can see them too."

"See who?" Derek asked walking over to look at what was on the couch that was so distracting. "Stiles." Derek gasped.

"You can see him too then, that's great." Peter said.

"What? When? Where? How? Why?" Derek gasped.

"Let's wait for the others to get up, Stiles had a long drive, with a pup no less." Peter said softly, standing up and between Derek and Stiles.

"A pup?" Derek echoed, hollowly.

"She's his now." Peter said softly, "They have a Pack bond."

"Right, help me start breakfast." Derek said turning to the kitchen.

"Peter?" Derek asked when he didn't hear the man following him, turning to look at the other.

"Someone should stay here, just to make sure he's real." Peter said quietly, looking at the boy on the couch.

Derek softened, "Yeah, why don't you do that."

"Okay." Peter said sitting down again.

* * *

Stiles woke to the smell of bacon and a giggle in his ear.

"Mommy, he's making funny faces at me."

"Who is?" Stiles asked.

"Uncle Isaac."

"Well, show him how it's done." Stiles told her lifting her off of him and sitting up.

"You're real." Isaac whispered as he hugged Stiles.

"Yeah, I'm home."

"Good." Isaac said, turning to make faces at Amy.

"You okay, pup?" Stiles asked with his hand resting on her head.

She nodded as she made a new face at Isaac.

"Okay, I'm going to use the bathroom; Uncle Isaac will stay with you until I get back."

"'Kay."

Stiles used the bathroom quickly; unsure of how long it would take Amy to notice he was gone. Not long because when he returned the girl was crying and Isaac and Peter were trying to comfort her, making her sob harder.

"Hey, now, Moon child, what's got you in tears, the moon promises to be lovely and bright tonight." Stiles said softly as he lifted her up.

"You were gone, Mommy." Amy sobbed.

"Only a moment, Moon child, I wouldn't leave you in the sun." Stiles murmured.

"Promise?" Amy asked.

"Promise, Moon child." Stiles told her, letting her bury her face in his neck.

"Sorry about that." Stiles whispered, "We're having a bit of an issue with her trusting men after everything that's happened."

"Right." Peter said, "Breakfast is cooking, do you want to sit at the table while we wait for the others?"

Stiles shrugged and let Isaac lead him to the table, Amy sitting on his lap, refusing to budge, not even for Isaac s funny faces.

* * *

Peter stopped the others before they entered the dining room, "There's something you should know before you go in."

"What?" Chris asked still tired after running with the Pack after Harpies all night.

"Stiles came back." Peter said.

"What!?" The group shouted.

"He showed up this morning, he's said a little but he was kidnapped and escaped with a little werewolf that was also taken, she formed a Pack bond, she's his now, and they're home." Peter explained.

"What's a Stiles?" Cora asked from where she stood next to Boyd.

"Stiles is Back!" Scott yelled and darted into the dining room before Peter could grab him.

"Scottie." They heard Stiles cry.

"Stiles, it is you, you're back, we missed you so much." Scott babbled.

"Yeah, I'm back, now, it s okay, shh it's okay." Stiles murmured softly.

"You're sure it's him?" John asked.

"Yeah, it smells like him and looks like him, even babbled like him, and when he talked there was no stutter in his heart, even when he talked about a brother plan." Peter said softly.

John smiled, "Yeah, they weren't really subtle about that."

"You can wait, you know, or have him come out here first." Peter told John as the others entered the dining room.

John shook his head, "He's back, I'm not the only one that lost him."

"Okay." Peter said.

* * *

Stiles looked up as Peter and his father entered the room. Stiles smiled at his dad and stood setting Amy on the chair so he could be enveloped in his dad's arms and then he began to cry, just sobbing as he hadn't allowed himself to do in the last three years.

Slowly he became aware that his dad was whispering to him, "Shh, it's okay, it'll be okay, you're home, you're safe, you're home, you're safe." Again and again.

Soon enough Amy crawled into their hug and the rest of the Pack, and Stiles finally stopped crying.

"All better now, Mommy?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, all better, Moon child." Stiles said as he pulled away from his dad.

"Can we eat now, I'm hungry."

Stiles laughed for the first time in three years, glad to be safe and at home with his Pack.

* * *

 _Author's note, I wrote this late at night and rather quickly after I was inspired by a quote, I might write more on this later but I haven't decided yet. BUt for now I hope you enjoyed._


	2. Waiting for home

There was a moment where they thought everything would be okay because everything was going perfectly. That should have been their first clue that something was wrong, that something was about to go wrong.

They didn't notice at first that he was missing, tat he was gone.

Then three days later the Sherriff showed up at Scott's and asked Melissa if Stiles was there.

"I haven't seen him in three days, Melissa and I haven't been able to reach him on his cell. I had to file a Missing Person's report on my son." The sherriff said into the coffee that Melissa handed him.

"When was the last time you saw him? WHere did you last see him?" Melissa asked, knowing Scott was listening and would go and try to find a scent trail.

"I don't know." The sherriff whispered looking into his coffee.

"John?" Melissa asked.

"He's been lying, Melissa, and sneaking out at all hours, that's not counting the bandages coverd in blood I've found in his trash and he's always got bruises now." John looked at his friend, "I think he has a boyfriend he's afraid to bring home to meet me, probably older and I think maybe he's abusing him and Stiles just loves him too much to leave. I don't know. But I haven't heard from Stiles and I don't know where he could be, I can't find him in any of his usual haunts, I don't even know where he went missing from." The sherriff admitted quietly.

"John. I think it's time to tell you what's been going on." Melissa said after a moment.

"Have you met the boyfriend? Is it Derek Hale?" John asked worried.

"No, Stiles isn't dating Derek hale. John, this is going to be difficult to believe but let me get through it and then we'll work on proof."

So, Melissa told John about Scott, about Werewolves and everything else.

"Was he taken by something?" John asked as he gazed at the Pack that had arrived at Melissa's during her explination.

"We don't know yet." Peter said as he stared at Stiles' father.

"Peter!" Derek shouted.

"He needs the truth, not a feel good lie." Peter snapped back.

"Can you find him?" John asked Peter.

"We're going to try, but there might not be anything to find. You need to be aware of that." Peter told him, "But Stiles is a strong boy, he'll either hold on until we fim=nd him or come up with an escape plan and make it back on his own."

John nodded, "I'll let you know if I find any clues."

"We'll do the same." Derek said, glaring at Peter for taking over.

John swallowed and made his way home.

He shut the door to his house and stood in the hallway, unconsiously listening for his son and then remembered that Stiles wasn't here.

John closed his eyes ans went to the kitchen wher he fell asleep staring at Stiles' Missing Person's report.

* * *

Peter sat on the ledge leading to Stiles' unlocked window. This was the fourth time this week that he had snuck into the Stilinski home to put the Sherriff in his bed instead of letting him sleep at the dining table.

"Peter?" Derek asked with frown, looking up at the man.

Peter scrambled for an excuse for him to be here except for Stiles off-handedly saying his dad would probably die without him around, but Peter came up with nothing.

Derek's glare softened when he realized that the Sherriff was in his bed instead of the kitchen.

"Shut up, Nephew." Peter snarled.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on him while we look for Stiles?"

Peter sneered and then the Sherrif sniffled wetly ad Peter's gaze immediatly turned towards where he slept as if he could see through the walls.

Derek smiled sadly. As glad as he was that Peter had found someone to care for he was sad that Stiles wasn't here to try vetoing it.

"Don't get arrested." Derek said finally when Peter kept gazing at the wall.

Peter glanced at Derek only to find him already walking away.

* * *

They had been looking for Stiles for weeks and neither the Pack nor the Sherrif's department had found any new leads.

Peter stood out side the Stilinski home and even from the sidewalk he could smell the sorow and gief and it made his heart ache in sympathy.

The wolf walked up to the door and knocked.

When the Sherriff opened the door both his face and scent held a hopeful tinge until he actuallty looked at Peter.

"Come in, Mr. Hale." John said wearily, slumping in sorro was he led the way to the couch, waving his hand to offer a seat as he collapsed into the chair.

"We haven't found anything, we're still looking but any trail is gone and , well, there's a thing near the lake that's killing swimmers." Peter explained.

The Sherriff nodded, "I understand, the department told me I needed to put the case aside for now."

"I'm sorry, Sherriff Stilinski." Peter said.

"John, just John, Mr. Hale." John interrupted.

"Peter then, John." Peter returned. "I like Stiles."

"That why you're sneaking into my house to put me in my bed?" John asked with a raised eyebrow, "I know where I fall asleep, Peter."

Peter blushed lightly, then scowled at John, "I don't want Stiles to yell at me because you didn't take care of yourself while he was gone."

John looked startled and then ashamed.

"I should go." Peter said quietly as he stood for the couch.

John stood too, "Stay for dinner? I always make too much now."

Peter looked at John and he could smell the nervousness and fear of something, probably rejection.

"Okay." Peter said, "It's not curly fries and burgers right?"

John chuckled, weakly, "Baked chicken and mashed potatoes, Stiles' recipe."

* * *

And suddenly dinner with Peter was something that happened at least two times a week for the first nine months Stiles was gone, at least when Peter was in town, he never told John where he was going but he always came back with a sad air about him.

Then after Derek and Peter rebuilt the Old Hale House it somehow became four times a week, twice at Johns' and twice at the Hale House after kicking the kids out, John found out later.

It took John almost a year to realize that he and Peter were dating and there was a minor freakout over what Stiles would say but the kids had laughed at his worry and told him that Stiles liked Peter, for the most part. They said that the two could snark all night if left alone.

It was in their second year of dating that Peter asked JOhn to come live at the Hale House with the majority of the Pack.

And slowly Peter was making his way through the other states, looking for Stiles. So far he hadn't even found a hint of his scent and he was slightly worried about whether or not he should be looking for a body instead of Stiles but he wasn't going to say such to John. Especially since he was hoping Stiles was just fine and trying to find his way back.

_THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

* * *

And then three years passed, hoping that Stiles would turn up, would come back home ad smile at them and that everthing would be fine. But for now the Pack had Harpies to deal with and Peter would go looking in Utah for Stiles.

They came home exhausted after dealing with the Harpies. They ate the meal John and Lydia had made for when they got done and stumbled into their beds.

Peter woke up when he heard a knock at the door. He listened for someone else moving to get the door but no one stirred so, Peter rolled himself out of the bed he shared with John, manuvering carefully so as not to wake the man.

He pulled on his robe and made his way downstairs to the door.

"It's five fricken o'clock in the morning. Whatever you selling, we're not buying." Peter snarled, then he stopped and stared at the young man and child at the door.

"Stiles?" Peter asked, shocked, it smelled like him, it looked like.

"Hi." The vision said.

It sounded like him too.

"Get in here." Peter growled as he stepped aside for Stiles to ente, holding himself back from dragging the boy inside and to His John.

"Where the hell have you been, we've been so worried." Peter couldn't stop the the hug that he ambused Stiles with to make sure he was real and not just his sleep deprived imagination.

"I'm sorry, my kidnapper wasn't big on phones." Stiles said awkwardly.

"Kidnapper." Peter snarled as he drew in a breath, trying to find a scent so he could find and kill them if they came around again.

"Yeah, me and Amy were taken three years ago, we escaped and I took Amy to her Pack but we have a Pack bond that's stronger and now she's mine." Stiles babbled nervously.

Peter wondered vaguely why Stiles hadn't called them, they would have come for him in a heartbeat.

"At least you haven't changed too much. Everyone is still sleeping, they were out late dealing with Harpies, I think it was." Peter told Stiles.

"Oh, I ... do you know where my dad is?" Stiles asked as he picked the child up and she fell asleep on his shoulder, "I went by the house and he wasn't there."

Peter could hear the worry in the human's voice and the slight tick of his heart.

"John lives here, most of the Pack does, Scott and Allison live near Chris in town."

"Oh, he's okay, right?"

"Yeah, he's fine, still looking for you, most of the Pack hopes you'll turn up." Peter explained as they walked over to the couch and armchair so they could sit.

"What aren't you telling me?" Stiles asked, giving Peter a searching look.

Peter almost didn't tell him, afraid of his reaction but then the words were coming out without his permision.

"I'm dating your father."

"Darn, there goes that plan." Stiles muttered and Peter knew they kept talking for a bit longer but he was shocked at the logical, quiet Stiles that had replaced the spastic boy that had gone missing.

The next thing Peter knew he was tucking a blanket over the man and child, and setting down to watch them sleep, listening to their breathing.

Until Derek came down and frowned at him.

And Derek could see them too.

Peter thought his loss of sleep was well worth the smell of happiness that drifted to his nose from HIs John.


	3. Adjusting

Summary: Amy had been wary of the people Mommy called Pack, especially the Alpha, but she supposed that she could give them a chance because Mommy was happy.

* * *

Chapter one: Happiness

Amy watched Mommy talk to the group, a particular man had yet to stop touching him, almost like he was afraid Mommy would disappear , the werewolf next to him kept his hand on his shoulder and murmerng that he wasn't dreaming.

"Mommy?" Amy said and held up her arms, "Up, please."

Mommy smiled, "Of course, Moon Child." he said as he lifted her up, letting ose into his neck, her head on his shoulder.

Mommy smelled different, Amy didn't know the word for it because she'd only ever smelt it when he was telling her stories but the fear and sadness often drowned it out.

Mommy no longer smelled like that, not all the time like he used to, sometimes there would be a spike of fear in his scent when most of the Pack went out and then came back injured but most of the time now Mommy smelled like this new scent mixed with his person scent.

The man who kept touching Mommy, the one who was human and smelled similar to Mommy, with just a few different smells, some that made Amy want to sneeze but he always smelled like the new scent whenever he saw Mommy.

Amy turned her head to face the werewolf that followed the human with Mommy's scent.

"Why so they smell like that?" Amy asked him, Mommy had explained that he couldn't smell the more subtle scents like she could, that it was a Werewolf thing and she hadn't been brave enough to ask before, with the other Pack and the woman who smelled of sorrow and longing.

"Like what, Pup?" The man asked.

"The tickle smell." Amy said, "The one that makes you want to sneeze only to go before you do."

The man crinkled his nose as he took a breath of Mommy's scent and then he smiled and let off the same scent.

"That's happiness, Pup." The man said, "They smell happy."

"It's weird." Amy said.

"You'll get used to it."

"It won't go away?" Amy asked, she hoped it wouldn't.

"Noy for good, I hope." The werewolf told her, "I like the smell of Happiness on them."

Amy nodded, "Me, too."

Then she turned her face back and tucked her nose into Mommy's neck and let hersele soak in this new scent, Happiness, Amy liked this scent.

* * *

Summary:

Chapter Two:Red Hood and the Baby Werewolf

Amy stared at the curly haired blond that made funny faces for her that first day, now he was pacing back and forth and rubbing her back in circular motions like Mommy did as lage tears streaked down her cheeks while she tried to keep quiet.

'Uncle Isaac', Mommy called him, had heard her whimpers first and managed to wake her up before she started screaming and now he was doing the 'Mommy thing.'

"Are you a Mommy?" Amy asked quietly, her voice wobbling a little as she sniffled agaisnt his shoulder.

"No, why?" Isaac asked softly, glancing down at her.

"You're doing the 'Mommy thing'." Amy said.

"The 'Mommy thing'?"

Ammy nodded, "Rubbing my back and walking."

"Ahh." Isaac sounded, "My mom used to do this for me when I was small."

"Thank you, Uncle Isa." Amy murmured as she began to drift off again.

"Are you ready for bed, Moon Child?" Mommy asked holding his hand out to her.

Amy looked up from where she'd been playing dolls with Miss Lydia and Auntie Erika.

Amy got up and ran to Mommy.

"Can Uncle Isa tell me a story?" she asked.

"Do you want me to come with?" Mommy asked.

Amy looked at Mommy and then Uncle Isa who was standing to go with them and bit her lip in indecision.

"Moon Child?" Mommy asked.

"If you want to go with just Isaac I'll listen for if you call for Stiles." Erika offered as she and Miss Lydia cleaned up the dolls.

"And Mommy will come up if I need him?" Amy asked looking at her.

"Yes, of course." Mommy promised.

"Okay." Amy let go of Mommy's hand and took Uncle Isa's

"Night Night, Mommy." She said, giving him a one armed hug.

"Night Night, Moon Child."

"Can you tell me a new story?" Amy asked as she and Uncle Isa climbed the stairs.

"I know one called the Alpha and three Betas." Uncle Isa said.

"I know that one." Amy said as she climbed into bed.

"Okay." Uncle Isa frowned in thought as he searched for a story he could twist into a bedtime tale. "How about Red Hood and the Baby Werewolf?" Uncle Isa asked remembering Scott telling him about his first full moon.

"Mommy never told me that one." Amy said and settled under the covers whild Isaac sat on the edge of her bed and told her the story.

Soon, she was falling asleep.

"Night Night, Uncle Isa." She said as he stopped the story.

"Night Night, AMy, we'll finish it tomorrow." he promised.

"Okay." She said and then she was dreaming.

* * *

Summary

Chapter Three: Grandpa and Petpa.

"Hey, Pup." The scary wolf that followed Mommy's father around asked as Amy hovered in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

He noticed the salty scent and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Pup?" He asked, pushing away from the desk and opening his arms for her to launch herself in.

"I can't find Mommy.!" She sobbed into his neck, "What if Daddy got him?"

"Fu-sh-cr-uh." Peter floundered as he held her.

Stiles had told him he was going grocery shopping with Derek and Boyd and that if Amy freaked out about it then they should call him.

"Hey, Stiles is fine, he's with Derek and Boyd."

"But what if Daddy hurt them?" Amy cried, looking at him.

"We can call them." Peter offered.

"Call who?" John asked as he entered the Study.

"Mommy." Amy cried.

"Ah, Stiles said he's be home soon." John said as he lifted Amy up and settled her on his hip, "And he asked us to make dessert for dinner tonight. What do you think we should make?"

Amy looked at him suspiciously.

"Tell you what, we'll make dessert and if whatever we make is done before STiles gets home we'll call him, promise." Peter said.

Amy looked between the two and the nodded slowly.

"Okay, can we make chocolate chip cookies?"

"Sure." Peter said lifting a recipe book from the shelf and flipping through the pages as they walked to the kitchen.

"It smells like cookies in here." Mommy said as he entered the house.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Amy yelled as she came running from the kitchen.

"Moon Child!" Mommy cried, lifting her up, "How'd you do without me?"

"I thought Daddy got you, you were gone sooo long." Amy told him. "But you came back before the cookies got done, like Petpa and Grandpa promised.

"Yeah?" Mommy asked, "That's good then."

"Petpa let me eat alot of the chocolate chips before Grandpa told him to stop."

"Petpa?" Alpha asked. "Who's that?"

Amy pointed at Peter.

"He said I could call him that since he's like Grandpa but that would be confusing." Amy said, "Is that bad?"

Amy had tears in her eyes as she looked at Alpha.

"No, of course not. Derek was just confused." Petpa said as he glared at Alpha slightly.

"It's fine but I was asking so when you ask for Petpa I know who to get." Alpha said softly.

Amy looked at him and then buried her face in Mommy's shoulder.

Mommy sighed and rubbed her back as they walked away from Alpha.

* * *

Chapter four: Auntie Allison

Amy was lost and frightened, Mommy had taken her to the store and they'd gone by the toys and she'd seen a pretty wolf plushy and had wanted to show Mommy so, she'd gone to get it and now she had the plushy but not Mommy.

Amy sniffled and the black haied woman looked up from the dolls she was browsing to look at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, her kind brown eyes gazing at her, she smelled a little familiar.

"I lost Mommy." Amy sniffled.

"Do you want help finding Mommy?" The woman asked.

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers." Amy said hugging the wolf tightly.

"Okay then, we'll stay here, your Mommy will probably come back soon." The woman said sitting next to her.

-Twenty minutes later-

"Amy?!" Mommy called.

Amy dropped the dinosaur toy that was attacking the other toys the lady, Allison, was holding and ran to Mommy.

"I'm sorry I got lost but Miss Alli stayed with me because she said you'd come looking for me." Amy shouted, hugging him.

"Well, Allison was right." Mommy smiled at Allison. "Thank you for staying with her Allison."

"No problem, Scott told me you were a parent and showed me pictures just in case I saw her, he also told me a bit about the situation. So, I sent my dad to see if he could find you." Allison explained as she stood an dput the toys away.

"Thank you." Mommy said again.

"Mommy can Miss Alli come play at our house?"

Mommy looked down at her, thinking for a moment.

"You have to ask Derek, Moon " Mommy said, pulling out his phone and dialing the number for Alpha.

Amy hesitated, Alpha might say no, Alpha was scary amd he sort of smelled odd when he was around Mommy. He smelled like Petpa did around Grandpa.

Amy took the phone carefully and pressed the green phone button and called Alpha.

"Stiles? Are you okay?"

"Alpha?" Amy asked in a small voice.

"Amy, are you hurt, is Mommy hurt?" Alpha asked.

"Can Miss Alli come play?" Amy asked.

"Allison?" Alpha asked.

"Hello, Derek." Miss Alli said.

Amy glanced at her when she realized that she knew Alpha could hear her.

"Please." Amy asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"She can come play but you both need to clean up, rules still apply." Alpha said.

Amy grinned, "Thank you, Alpha!"

Amy handed the phone back to Mommy and dragged Miss Alli to get her stuffed wolf as Mommy spoke with Alpha.


	4. After Home

There were days that Amy forgot what life was like before her Mom brought her to this Pack. That she forgot most of the trama that was those three years in North Dakota after she had been taken from her first Pack.

Amy didn't remember much of her life before she met the person she called and sometimes she was sad that she didn't and she knew it made her real mother sad to know that she only had vague impressions of her and the love she had for her.

People like her were different than humans, it wasn't enough to just know that they were related to have a bond.

Bonds were created by actions rather than words.

Her Mom had shown her three year old self that she would always be safe when he was around and so she had formed a Pack Bond with him, that had been nearly fourteen years ago.

In five hours she would be taking a filght to Louisiana, where she would spend the week with her birth Pack. She was nervous, it would be the first time she would be going back without Mom with her but she had decided it was time for her to try.

Mom was nervous too, in the last fourteen years Amy had been slow to warm to his Pack, especially the Alpha.

But Alpha looked scary, even if he was fluffy inside, especially with Mom. Sometimes she slipped and called him by the name seven year old Amy had given him and his entire face would relax and body language would soften and he would reak of happiness.

Amy liked when that happened, Alpha didn't smile enough.

"Are you ready, Moon Child?" Mom asked, Antoni on his hip as he looked at her.

Over the years it had benn decided by most Packs that the Hale Pack was the place to drop off Orphans that they didn't want or for Runaways to run to, why Amy didn't know or really even care because she loved all of her adopted siblings just as much as Mom and Alpha did.

Alpha liked to grumble about it but Mom with a baby in his arms was one of his greatest weaknesses, it was also one that all of the wolves shared when it came to Mom.

Antoni was the latest and youngest dropoff, she was only a year old and had attached to Mom instantly, like most of the younger ones did, those ones and runaways that had been abused.

"Are we all going?" Amy asked.

"No, we'd fill the entire airport, Derek is going to meet us there with Isaac, Grandpa, and Petpa." Mom explained.

Amy smiled as Mom cooed at Antoni, the names she had adopted for John Stilinski and Peter Hale were used by almost everyone in relaxed situations, just like Stiles was Mom to everyone but Alpha and Alpha was Alpa to every child under tweleve in the Hale House.

She'd heard people in Beacon Hills refer to their home as the Hale Halfway House because of all the children and teens that went through, some formed Pack Bonds with Alpha and Mom, others managed to form their own small Pack within the larger. Like the Pack that Alpha had had in the beginning.

Sometimes, if a Pack Orpahn didn't attach to anyone in Beacon Hills Mom would send them to Amy's birth Pack and they did the same.

Amy may have been nervous to go back alone but she was excited to see some of the Pack that she had grown close to over the years, a young Beta named Jasmine in particular. She smiled just thinking about seeing the woman.

"Now remember, Jasmine isn't allowed to be in your room while the door is closed." Mom told her.

"Mom!" Amy whined, embarassed to be caught out.

"Ah-huh." Mom said unimpressed. "I was a teenager once."

But Amy knew Mom had never had a boy or girl he was dating alone in his room with the door shut. Mom had been taken away before he was brave enough to tell Alpha how he felt and Alpha had been scared of triggering Mom and had waited until they had gotten married by a witch before kissing Mom.

"You adhere to this rule, Amy, don't think I won't be talking with Alpha Ricci and his wife." Mom warned her.

"'Mi'mi." Antoni reached out for her and Amy took her with a smile.

"You're going to miss me, right, Ant'?" Amy asked.

"'Mi'mi." Antoni cooed, nuzzleing her neck.

Amy took a wiff of Antoni's scent and let it settle over her.

Mom aways smelled like babypowder and the scent all babies had. There had been a time just after Mom and Alpha had been married that Amy had thought that Mom would have Alpha's baby but Petpa had explained that Mates didn't work quite that way, to overrule the very laws of nature.

Grandpa had laughed the entire time Petpa had been explaining.

"Okay, put Ant' in the car and let's get going, can't be late for your flight." Mom said.

"Can I drive?" Amy asked as she buckled Ant' into the car.

Mom hesitated and then nodded.

"YES!" Amy shouted and slid into the driver's seat.

They arrived at the airport with time to spare and checked through the terminal, meeting up with Alpha, Petpa, Grandpa and Isaac.

"Alpa!" Antioni yelled.

Amy let the girl go to him at a wobbling run.

Alpha lifted her up and carried her as they walked Amy to her gate.

"Good luck, Amy." Alpha told her, he wasn't much for public affection, even over ten years with Mom hadn't changed that.

Petpa and Grandpa hugged her tightly and pulled back with Grandpa sniffling into Petpa's shoulder as Petpa held Grandpa.

Mom hugged her tightly and clutched her shirt in his hands.

"I remember when I could carry you in my arms and you wouldn't let me out of your sight." Mom whispered. "Be good, okay?"

Amy hugged back just as tightly, causiuos though since Mom was only human.

"I'll be home in a week. I'll miss you." Amy promised as they pulled apart.

Mom sniffled and Amy smelled salt in the air, she said he goodbyes to Isaac and Antoni and walked to her gate, glancing back to see Alpha with his arm around Mom whispering words of comfort.

Amy wanted to run back, but she'd spent the last fouteen years monopolizing Mom and his attention. It was their turn, she decided, waving at Antoni.

The other children deserved Mom's attention just as much as she did and it was time for her to stop holding onto Mom so tight.

She was a Child of the Moon, she was Brave in the Darkness and the Stars sang her lullabies and this was not a goodbye, it was good luck and and see you soon.

Amy took a breath and walked to her seat on the plane.

Maybe she could convince Jasmine to come home with her. 


End file.
